


Decadence

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Edging, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Snowballing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unacceptable way to make use of the Survey Corps mess hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot here. Only porn. I am sorry.  
> Also I use "Hanji" but "Hange" seems to be the tag preference.

It always starts with Hanji and Levi. Well to be honest it’s really just Hanji, but more often than not Levi is the one on the receiving end. But the semantics matter little when the wine and whiskey are abundant and inhibitions are left by the wayside in favor of a better distraction in the form of warm bodies. So it’s not an all too strange sight for Erwin to see Hanji’s tongue shoved down the throat of his captain as they grind against one another in a chair in the empty mess hall. Of course it happened rather quicker than usual as Erwin simply looked down to pour another shot of alcohol for himself when he hears the slick noises of a sloppy kiss from across the table. How Levi managed to make it into Hanji’s lap from a chair away so silently is beyond Erwin, but he merely sits back and enjoys the view as Hanji’s hands climb up under Levi’s shirt, forcing the soft cotton to ride high up on his torso giving Erwin a little tease of pale skin.

“What the hell did you say to them this time?”

Erwin jumps, startled from his trance when Mike’s voice booms in question behind him before the tall man drops a plate of bread in various stages of stale and a bit of cheese onto the table.

“This is all I could sniff out from the kitchen...think it’s all still good.”

No matter how many drinks Mike puts away his nose is always reliable and Erwin turns from the peep show to smile up at Mike in thanks. Mike doesn’t sit down again yet and he stands just behind his commander to comb his large hand through Erwin’s thick blonde hair in a relaxing and tender gesture.

“I am completely innocent in all of this. And the food looks delicious.”

Mike smirks at Erwin’s words, knowing full well the man is anything but innocent - instigator is more like it. But his eyes dart across the table when a loud moan falls somewhere between the frantic lips of their fellow veterans. Hanji has managed to get Levi’s shirt completely off while somehow leaving his cravat wrap around his neck and the leather 3DM gear secure against his body. Levi’s hands have found a firm hold in what was once the woman’s ponytail, but is now a straggled mess of brown hair and he pulls.

“They look delicious.”

“I couldn’t agree more…”

The soothing hand in Erwin’s hair slips down to gently cup his jaw and tilt his face back to look up at Mike.

“You did say you were hungry, Commander.”

“Starving.”

Mike leans over the seated man offering his lips which Erwin doesn’t hesitate to capture in his own for a fierce kiss, spurred on by the escalating obscenity of noises a few feet away. Surging up, Erwin wraps his arms around Mike’s neck and practically knocks him off his feet as he kisses awkwardly from upside down. Mike just tips the commander’s chair back so he rests against his firm frame and allows the fellow blonde to plunder his mouth to his hearts content, uncaring for the bitter tang of whiskey that accompanies it.

When Hanji bites down a little too hard on Levi’s bottom lip, the small man wrenches her face away by the hair to scowl. Hanji just scrunches her glasses up on her nose with a devious smile as she gnashes her teeth playfully, almost catching the tip of Levi’s nose.

“Oi, what did I tell you about drawing blood…”

“Aw but Levi don’t you want to roleplay titans with me? You are so tiny, you will have to be the puny human and I’ll be the big bad titan nibbling away at you!”

“How fucking drunk are you, Hanji?! God you are such a sick freak you know that, woman…”

“But you love me anyway don’t you?”

Hanji coos before leaning down to lick at one of Levi’s little nipples until the flesh pebbles under her tongue and she is able to delicately sink her front teeth around the nub. Levi yelps and thrusts his hips into Hanji’s stomach, cursing when his half hard cock slams into the unyielding leather strap of her 3DM gear. The shout has Erwin break his kiss with Mike to check if things are okay across the table. Erwin finds Levi hunched over Hanji, his hands wrapped around her head and holding her close as she lavishes his nipples with teasing bites and kisses while she stuffs one hand deep down the back of Levi’s tight pants. Levi manages to get his mouth on Hanji’s neck and under her ear and it drives the woman crazy as needy moans mumbles across the captain’s chest with every wet nip of his lips. Erwin groans deep at the erotic view and doesn’t even catch Mike’s hand sneak out and grab one of the fresher looking rolls from the plate in front of him.

“Still hungry, Commander?”

Erwin glances back up and most of Mike is eclipsed by the bread he holds in Erwin’s face when he leans back into the taller man. Giving him a pleasant nod, Erwin slightly opens his mouth in want of the bread, needing it more in hopes to lessen the hangover in the morning than really any hunger. Mike bites his bottom lip, always having had a fetish for hand feeding that the commander is more than willing to indulge in, and brings the bread to Erwin’s lips. Wanting to give the squad leader a bit of a show, Erwin first runs his tongue over the hardened crust before using it to helping Mike navigate it down into his waiting mouth. When Erwin takes a big bite of the roll Mike moans like someone just deep throated his prick. Erwin barely gets to swallow the first bit of bread when a loud crash and angry growl brings their attention this time to the table top. Levi now lays face up on the mess hall table, gear and cravat sill in place as Hanji stands between his spread thighs working on the fastening to his white pants. The new position puts Levi’s head next to the bread and right where a plate of food would normally be in front of Erwin and the small man stares upside down at his superiors with flushed cheeks and rapidly forming hickeys. 

“Having fun, Levi?”

“Shut up and get your stupid, perfect face down here…”

Erwin just laughs softly as Levi pulls him down by his bolo tie so he can get his lips over the smaller mans and taste the sweetness from the wine both he and Hanji enjoyed earlier. Levi whines into Erwin’s mouth as the blonde winds his warm hands between the straps and Levi’s pale skin. Once Hanji gets Levi’s pants undone, she crawls up onto the table with him and straddles one of his thighs as she reaches out towards Mike with a coy smile. Mike gives a little squeeze to the back of Erwin’s neck before focusing his attention to Hanji, stepping around the commander to get closer to the table and run his large palms up her sides in appreciation of her gorgeous curves. 

“Hey there, big guy.”

“Hey yourself. I love when your hair is down.”

“And I love to feel your fingers running through it.”

Taking the hint Mike’s left hand travels a sensual path up Hanji’s back and tickles over her neck until his meaty hand threads up into her soft hair and he bends over to nuzzle into the light floral aroma of her shampoo as his right hand moves to caress her supple breasts over her clothes. Hanji moans wantonly into Mike’s ear as his hands work over her body in perfect knowledge of what she enjoys. Sucking teasingly at Mike’s sensitive earlobe, Hanji uses her advantageous position over Levi’s left thigh to spread her legs and sink lower to the table so she can get her crotch against Levi’s sinewy thigh and rubs glorious friction into the folds of her excited sex. Feeling Hanji thrust against him, Levi props his knee up as best he can to help give her ample room to grind while his hands latch around their commander’s neck. Erwin’s nimble fingers begin to make quick work of the leather straps still encasing Levi’s skin before one of his hands snakes past Hanji’s rocking hips to slide right into the wide open pants and cups the erection he finds straining against Levi’s briefs. Gasping as that massive hand massages him almost to madness, Levi pulls off of Erwin and jerks on the suspenders of his gear in earnest.

“Damn it get up here, Erwin!”

Giving little thought to the table’s support, Erwin climbs from his chair and kneels with Levi’s head between his legs on top of the table. This puts him at eye level with Hanji now, and Erwin worms his way around Mike to get his lips on the side of her neck, biting down just at the juncture by her collarbone where he knows it will make her squeal in delight. Hanji thrusts faster against Levi’s thigh when she feels the other blonde giving her attention. She moves away from Mike to offer her lips to Erwin who swoops down to taste her mouth, adoring the spicy mix of Mike’s flavor on her tongue. Mike uses the distraction to hastily undo the buttons on Hanji’s shirt, expertly unclasping the gear as he goes and pulls her shirt open to reveal her pretty red bra. Mike’s hands cup her breasts over the silky material and Hanji moans into Erwin’s mouth as she pushes her chest out to the taller blonde while simultaneously rocking against Levi’s thigh. Erwin feels Levi’s hands creep up the backside of his thighs, making a slow path up to his ass where he then squeezes with both hands and the commander bucks back into the iron grip. Mike works the clasp of Hanji’s bra open and pulls the garment from her body and both Erwin and Mike’s large hands reach for her naked chest and begin to play with the soft, pliable flesh and pinch her nipples as she gasps. 

Tired of being ignored except as a scratching post for Hanji’s pussy, Levi hooks his fingers into the belt loops on Erwin’s pants and yanks down hard so that his commander’s knees give out beneath him and Levi is able to reach his head up and sink his teeth into the blonde’s right ass cheek. 

“Hey, quit playing with Hanji’s tits and suck my cock.”

Levi demands after he release the hunk of Erwin’s ass he bit into. Erwin reaches out and gives a harsh slap to the inner thigh that Hanji isn’t currently riding in retaliation and Hanji groans in pleasure as the strike sends Levi’s leg up perfectly into her clit. 

“Desperate, Levi?” 

“I’m drunk and horny, of course I am - now suck me off!”

Erwin chuckles a bit, but moves over Levi so he is now on the opposite side of Mike and Hanji and lays down parallel in a sixty-nine position with the smaller man, legs curled up so he doesn’t fall off the table and dives straight for Levi’s pants. Freeing the needy dick from Levi’s underwear, Erwin palms the hard length giving him a few teasing strokes before finally bringing his head down to lick at the tip of Levi’s cock. The captain cries out with pleasure and Erwin doesn’t hesitate to take the familiar length further into his mouth. One of Levi’s hands grasp tightly into the blonde hair as Erwin wastes no time in deep throating him to the root like a champ, his right hand reaches out blindly for someone to grab onto and it ends up being Mike’s lean thigh that the smaller man finds purchase in.

Mike relishes in the clawed grip of Levi’s hand around his leg, tightening and scratching with every wondrous technique that Erwin’s mouth and tongue bestows upon Levi’s lucky little prick. Levi looks over at Hanji and Mike and watches with interest as Hanji works to strip Mike of all of his clothing in one go, she tears through the fabric like a wild woman, her ample breast bouncing around in a lascivious tease that puts Levi in a trance. Finally with all of the clothing gone from Mike’s torso, Hanji runs her nails up the impressively sculpted front of the man’s gorgeous and massive body. Hanji shuffles closer and ends up kneeing Erwin in the head still sucking away between Levi’s thigh and makes him choke for a second on the cock down his throat. Levi yelps and lashes out as Erwin swallows around his prick to keep his gag reflex in check and ends up grabbing a firm hold of Mike’s ass and pulls him a half a step closer to him and Erwin. Hanji follows the movement as she runs her slender hands from the impressive pecs down to the trail of dusty blonde hair below Mike’s navel before reaching her fingers past the remaining fabric and yanking it dangerously low on the tall man’s hips. Mike moans when the cool air of the room hits his cock, but the chill is chased away immediately by Hanji’s expert hand. Returning the favor, Mike’s hand glides right down the front of Hanji’s pants as she lifts up higher on her knees off of Levi so that Mike can easily rub the pads of his fingers against her wet folds. Hanji and Mike both set an intense rhythm for their fingers, stroking and teasing in an almost painful way as they pant and crash together again.

Levi’s hand moves from Mike’s ass down lower to cup his balls over the bunched up fabric where his pants barely hang around his hips. The small man loves feeling the frantic pace of Hanji and Mike’s hips thrusting together as they work each other over with their fists and fingers. Levi’s other occupied hand yanks hard at Erwin’s hair, forcing him up off of his cock with a lewd slurp and watches as a thick string of spit mixed precum tethers his commander’s lips to the head of his cock. Levi moans lecherously at the sight before Erwin swipes his talented tongue across his lips and breaks the line. 

“Erwin, why the fuck are all of your clothes still on?”

Levi demands and the other two look over to realize to their horror that Erwin even still has his 3DM gear on. Mike reaches one long arm over Levi and grabs his commander by the leather strap that wraps around his narrow hips and with one hand hoists Erwin up to his knees on the table top again before giving him a playful swat on the ass. Levi scrambles out from under Erwin just as Hanji moves in and starts striping the blonde of the constricting gear while from behind Mike unbuttons Erwin’s shirt and pulls the tie from his neck. Kicking his boots and pants off fully, Levi is the first to get completely naked. He decides to crowd around his fellow subordinates as they divest their leader of every scrap of clothing, Hanji kissing every patch of smooth skin that Mike’s deft fingers reveal to her greedy eyes. Levi slips in behind Hanji and finagles the tight pants from her nice full hips, helping her completely from the material and panties and thankful that she already abandoned her boots after the third glass of wine. Once she is as buck naked as him, Levi latches onto her back, undeterred by her larger presence and brings two fingers to her pussy to play in all of the wetness that Mike coaxed from her. Hanji moans and arches her ass back into Levi’s small frame and hard prick as her hands claw at Erwin’s chiseled chest.

Erwin moans as Mike runs his warm hands around his hips to dip down the crease of his groin and help push the pants down to his knees on the table. Stepping back for a moment Mike sheds the commander of his boots and pants before kicking his own uniform boots off and dropping his pants and boxers to his knees. Then nestling back behind Erwin, Mike grabs a hold of the blonde’s hips and scoots him back until his strong back is flush up against his front with his legs spread around Mike’s thighs. Erwin’s weight falls back onto the broad chest of the squad leader and he feels an insistent warm hardness press up against the cleft of his bare ass which makes him moan louder and hump back into the tall man. Hanji follows her commander further to the edge of the table and drops onto her hands and knees before Erwin’s dark, lusty gaze. Levi curses a bit as the position change messes up his grope fest, but his fingers stay deep inside Hanji and he decides to back off of the table to better get at all she has to offer. With both hands, Mike takes a hold of Erwin’s heavy prick and sac and he presents it to Hanji who is now at the perfect level to take that impressive cock into her mouth. Reading her intention and excitement, Erwin reaches out a hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear and run a calloused fingertip across her jaw line.

“You are so beautiful, Hanji.”

The commander’s praise makes her blush slightly and in response she leans forward to give a firm lick to the head of the offered cock. Watching the preceding from behind Hanji's kneeling form, Levi moans before using his small height to his advantage. Cocking Hanji’s hips a bit higher into the air and pulling her knees farther apart, Levi is able to open her wide with asshole, taint, and soaked pussy on full display. With his fingers still teasing deep inside her hot, wet folds, Levi leans forward and drags his tongue across the delicate lips, lapping up her bitter taste as he works his fingers farther in her clenching passage. Hanji cries out in muffled ecstasy around the cock in her mouth, sending glorious vibrations straight through Erwin’s groin making him curse and release a wad of precum onto her tongue. Mike ruts against Erwin’s ass as he nibbles at the blonde’s neck and shoulders, his hands still guiding the commander's prick down Hanji’s throat. One of Erwin’s hands fists into Hanji’s hair where he indulges in the feel of her working over his length and his other hand reaches up to wrap around Mike’s neck encouraging his mouth to explore further. Hanji’s thighs visibly quake with the perfect way Levi’s tongue and fingers alternate thrusting into her positively dripping walls and rubbing around her swollen lips to tease at the little bundle of nerves in her clit. Completely overwhelmed, Hanji hollows her cheeks and gives one deep pull off of her commander's cock, allowing the head plop out from around her abused lips cover in the tang of Erwin’s precum and takes a shivering gasp of breath.

“Ohhh fuck...y-yess, yes right there Levi - t-there yes fuuuck oh god!”

Levi is three fingers deep now as his wrist works frantically to bring Hanji off and his mouth moves higher to find her ass cheek and nips into the firm globes as she bucks wildly. Hanji drops her head to the table in her arms as she moans and whines with every twist of those clever fingers before she cums with a little shout all over Levi’s hand. Mike’s hand takes over where Hanji’s mouth left off and glides easily over the saliva slick cock and begins to buck up into the blonde harder when Hanji’s moans thrive. Erwin curses and grinds back into the taller man as he watches Levi pull his hand out from Hanji and grimace at the mess before licking up one slender finger. Mike growls into Erwin’s neck when he notices what Levi is doing and the captain's eyes snap up to the man plastered to Erwin’s back. Levi smirks deviously as he rests another cum covered finger at the corner of his mouth.

“Would you like me to share, Mike?”

Mike nods once in agreement against Erwin’s shoulder while his hand speeds up on the commander’s cock as though displaying his own excitement with the act. Erwin doesn’t complain at all and his grip at the tall man’s neck only tightens. Levi chuckles darkly as he hauls himself back onto the table and past Hanji who has flattened out on her stomach to catch her breath. Coming in front of the two blondes, Levi brings his sullied hand up and instead of offering it to a very excited looking Mike he makes a show of dragging his tongue through the cooling cum and collecting it on his tongue. Mike doesn't even wait for Levi to finish being a teasing bastard before one large hand darts out and grabs the small man by the back of the neck and drags him close enough to suck his tongue and Hanji’s cum into his mouth. Levi moans heatedly as Mike devours his lips and steals the very air from his lungs as they make out over Erwin’s shoulder. The commander watches from the corner of his eye while his hands reach out and cup Levi’s ass to drag him flush against his front and Mike’s hand still squeezing at his now painfully hard dick.

Hanji looks up from the table at the mass of beautiful male bodies jostling and thrusting against each other. She lets out a little whistle at the erotic display, especially enjoying the way Erwin’s fingers dip into the crease of Levi’s pert ass. With her wits back about her after the wondrous effects of her orgasm, Hanji realizes there is something missing.

“Oh boys, we need some lube! There is no way I am not getting to see some ass fucking tonight!”

Mike and Levi ignore her in favor of swapping more spit and cum some. Erwin’s head drops to Levi’s shoulder as he pants and tries desperately to hold his need to orgasm at bay with Mike's fist still working away, but he hears Hanji and mumbles into Levi’s slightly sweaty skin.

“I-ah didn’t mm, bring any l-lube with me…”

“Oh that’s fine, I keep a stash in the bathroom here.”

Hanji pipes out and Erwin briefly thinks of asking why before he realizes it is probably better if he doesn’t know. He wouldn’t have time to ask anyway as Hanji rolls off of the table in a graceful spring of a second wind, snatching an almost empty bottle of wine as she practically skips her way to the bathrooms on the far side of the mess hall. Afraid he will blow his load before Hanji returns, Erwin forces his hand between Levi to grab at Mike’s wrist still milking his cock. Erwin is afraid he might have carpal tunnel after this, but Mike is unrelenting.

“Mike, I don’t want to cum until your cock is up my ass…”

This get’s the taller man to release Erwin’s dick as he pulls his kiss bruised lips from Levi’s. But the small man isn’t done with the fellow squad leader yet and he yanks hard to pull Mike from around Erwin and launches him onto his back halfway off the table. The sturdy table legs give a creak of distress with the added weight of all three men, but the solid, old oak doesn't budge. Erwin uses the new access to Mike’s body to pull his pants fully from his knees and tosses them to the ground with the rest of clothes piling up. Erwin decides to give his own knees a rest and climbs down into a chair to sit back and grab his forgotten glass of whiskey and watch as Levi straddles Mike’s thin hips. Levi’s small hand takes a hold of Mike’s thick cock, his fingers gap a good few inches away from touching as they curl around the hot flesh and begin to stroke. Mike moans and rocks into the tiny but tight grasp. Erwin takes a sip of his drink as Levi licks his red, kiss plumped lips and shuffles his hips closer to Mike’s groin to rub their cocks together. Levi’s prick is substantially smaller than Mike’s and nothing makes that more apparent than as they thrust together. Levi has to use both of his hands to try and create a hole big enough to give them both a satisfactory amount of friction and Mike ends up taking pity and wraps one bear hand around both of the captain’s, encasing them in a warm mass as he helps Levi start to tug at their cocks.

Hanji returns without the jug of wine, but with a few vials of oil. She groans at the sight of the two men on the table and makes a beeline for where Erwin sits. The commander stares with obvious lust as Hanji walks towards him with a naturally sensual sway of her hips and gentle bouncing of breasts as she strides naked in his drection. Tossing the oil to the table next to Levi, Hanji straddles Erwin immediately and plucks the half empty glass from his fingers. In turn Erwin pulls the glasses from Hanji’s face, freeing her large brown eyes of the bifocals and lightly tosses them to the table so they will not get in the way. Hanji makes sure that she settles her weight right over the blonde’s erection and teases the tip of that large cock against her pussy. Erwin bites his lip as his hands find Hanji’s hips and softly guides her rocking hips across his need before dragging his fingers over into wiry nest of curls that lead down to her wet pussy.

“Still nice and ready aren't you Hanji?”

“Mm how could I not be with you three here.”

Erwin chuckles at her response and thrusts a finger into the stretched passage, feeling Hanji’s velvety walls constricting slightly with the need for more pressure. Erwin’s cock nudges in past his fingers now holding her folds open and Hanji cries out at the sweet fullness that invades her pussy as she slowly works to bottom out on Erwin’s massive prick. The blonde lets Hanji set the pace as he doesn’t want to hurt her despite her already being relaxed from one orgasm and all of the foreplay. His cock slides in with little resistance thanks to how turned on she is and her juices practically dripping down her legs. 

When Mike hears the distinct sound of skin splapping against skin as Erwin and Hanji begin to fuck he doesn’t want to be left behind. Kicking his legs fully onto the table Mike shifts both him and Levi parallel with the table so he can face the two in the chair. Levi rolls over from the sudden movement and looses his grip on both of their dicks, but Mike has other plans as he grabs Levi at the hips and flips him around so that Mike is faced with his pert, white ass. Levi curses at the manhandling and he widens his knees around the tall man to find a more comfortable position in an attempt to get his mouth over Mike’s bobbing erection. But their height difference is so drastic that as Mike hauls Levi’s ass closer to his face, the smaller man has no hope to reach far enough to even lick Mikes prick. A little frustrated, Levi just sits back onto Mike’s face when he pulls his hips down and squirms with anticipation when those large hands spread his cheeks wide and Mike’s mustache tickles the sensitive flesh that opens up. Mike rests his feet flat and wide on the table and bends his knees to give himself better leverage before sniffing at Levi’s little hole as he runs a wet tongue along the rim. Levi is thankful for the added support of Mike’s thighs as he clutches around the boney knees and cries out at the lewd act.

Erwin is tired of being passive and takes a firm hold of Hanji’s ass in his lap, keeping them connected he surges from the chair and both of them moan as the motion makes Erwin’s cock rearrange inside of her before dropping her onto her back right at Mikes feet on the table. Hanji yelps and immediately wraps her legs tight around the commander’s hips to keep him close as he now stands above her and starts to thrust into her with more power. Erwin leans down and brackets Hanji with his strong arms as his hips slam into her ass making her gasp and giggle in delight at the new rougher treatment. Levi gets a front row seat of Erwin fucking Hanji and the sight has him shoving his crotch harder onto Mike’s face, loving the way that tongue tries to worm it’s way deeper into his hole. But Levi’s hands are itching for more than Mike’s knees and he spots one of the vials of oil Hanji brought over almost being squished under her shoulder. Levi snatches the bottle and quickly pours a liberal amount into his hands and is able to reach just far enough to start slicking up Mike’s cock with it. The action spurs Mike into adding a finger in with his tongue as he begins to now stretch Levi’s muscles open in time with the fist squeezing pleasantly at his cock. 

Hanji whines as one of her hands pulls at Erwin’s blonde hair forcing him to hunch over her so he can mark her skin with his mouth while her other hand reaches out to give Levi a hand between Mike’s spread legs, cupping the heavy sac in her soft hands. The noises leaving Erwin’s lips start to become desperate as his thrusting turns more erratic and stuttered into Hanji. Hearing the telltale signs of their commander getting close, Mike pulls his face away from Levi’s ass to call out.

“Don’t you dare cum before I am buried up that sweet ass, Erwin.”

The command makes Erwin quake and he has to grab at the base of his cock and still within Hanji to stay the climax he was hurtling to. Erwin slumps down and nuzzles his face into Hanji’s breasts while he tries to calm himself down despite Hanji’s heels kicking at his back like he were a mounted horse and Hanji wants him to run. Hearing the pitiful sound of dissatisfaction from Erwin at edging himself, Mike smiles into Levi’s ass before giving the curve of flesh a sharp slap.

“Pass me the oil, Levi, you are going to need more than spit back here.” 

Levi groans as he complies and he tosses the oil over his shoulder, confident that Mike will catch it. Mike pushes Levi’s hips further down his body and away from his face so that his hands have more room to work as he slicks up two fingers and thrusts them in in one go. Levi howls and doubles over, now able to bend fully between Mike’s thighs, he catches Hanji watching him before she meets his lips in a heated kiss taking full advantage of their closer proximity. Erwin pulls out of Hanji, but continues to rock his thick cock up into her soaked folds to keep her stimulated as he drops sloppy kisses across her chest and stomach and anywhere else that he can each. Levi moan’s into Hanji’s mouth, his hands moving back to Mike’s knees in a vice to help him from collapsing onto the woman as Mike finds his prostate and digs relentlessly at it.

Once Mike is four meaty fingers deep and has Levi shaking like a leaf over him he slips his fingers out of the gaping asshole and pushes the small man fully from him, chuckling as Levi crashes on top of Hanji and yet they somehow manage to keep their mouths locked. Mike sits up and eyes Erwin still worshiping Hanji’s body and scoots off of the table with the oil in hand. Erwin unaware of the taller man stalking him, jumps when Mike’s large hand grabs him around his middle and jerks him up upright again. Levi sits back on his heels as Hanji rests up on her elbows and releases Erwin from her interlocked legs to give Mike room to fall in behind the other blonde. All three get the same idea to lavish their leader with attention and practically jump on Erwin from all angles. Mike takes up his residence spot molded to Erwin’s back while Hanji attacks the strong, broad chest and Levi plasters himself up the side of Erwin’s body so he can kiss and nip around the distinguished jaw. Erwin wraps his arms around Levi and Hanji as he relishes in the wonderful sensation of three very different bodies rubbing against him all in a mutual need for friction. Levi’s lips find Erwin’s ear and he whispers loud enough for the other two to hear.

“Commander, I need you to _fuck_ me. And I need it now.”

Erwin curses and captures Levi’s lips in a passionate kiss before he shoves him back down onto the table. Mike and Hanji break a half a step away to watch the usually stoic man turn feral. Levi just has that effect on Erwin and instead of the other two being jealous, they indulge and reciprocate the passion between captain and commander in kind. Erwin drags Levi’s hips so his swift legs straddle around his hips where he stands, mimicking the same position he and Hanji were in a few moments ago. Knowing Mike did a thorough job, Erwin doesn’t even hesitate to slide right home, groaning as the tight heat of Levi’s ass swallows him whole. Levi cries out and hooks one leg low around Erwin’s thigh since it's the only place he can find room around Mike. Hanji and Mike both just spectate for a moment, mesmerized as Levi and Erwin fall seamlessly into a brutal rhythm, their hips giving and take what they both so desire. Erwin arches his back into Mike’s chest as he tries to push deeper into the perfect pressure that surrounds his cock. Mike wraps one hand flat around Erwin’s hips where he can feel the muscles of those powerful thighs thrust into the small man and soaks up the heat from the friction they create, his other hand plays low between their bodies, already oiled and ready to start preparing Erwin’s ass. When the finger breaches his anus, Erwin jolts forward from the unexpected pleasure causing Levi to yelp and dig his blunt nails into the wood. 

Taking matters into her own hands, Hanji straddles Levi’s hips facing Erwin and Mike and sinks down without preamble onto Levi’s dick. Though he is quite smaller than Erwin’s girth, Hanji’s already over sensitized passage craves his perfect fit and mewls in delight as the drag of Levi's cock along her walls reawakens the need in her loins. Levi gasps and shoots his hands up to dig his fingertips into Hanji’s hips in favor of the supple soft flesh rather than hard wood. Erwin groans as three fingers work in his ass with vigor as he rests his head back against Mike’s shoulder and Hanji uses the opportunity to get her mouth on the taut flesh of the blonde’s arched torso in front of her. Mike becomes impatient and drags his three fingers from the still rather tight ass of his commander and teases the head of his oiled cock against the flinching little ring of muscles. Sniffing around the blonde hair and pulling impossibly closer still to Erwin, Mike growls low in his throat.

“This might hurt a bit.”

The warning goes unheeded and Erwin grinds his ass back into the taller man with every drive in and out of Levi’s ass. Hanji pulls up high on Levi’s cock and latches her mouth onto Erwin’s lips just as Mike begins to force his way into Erwin's hole, stretching his anus wider to accommodate what his fingers couldn't match in size of his dick. Erwin gasps into Hanji’s mouth, using her tongue as a distraction from the sharp pain running up his spine causing him to halt his rhythm within Levi. The smaller man barely notices as he has quickly become overwhelmed by the vastness of being simultaneously filled to bursting and ridden hard and he simply helps Hanji bounce up and down on his hips, watching intently as his cock disappears deep into her body only to reappear over again.

Mike pushes fully in with one smooth, but tight, thrust and settles deep into Erwin’s ass with a heady grunt. Everyone takes a steadying breath, knowing that this can’t and won’t last for long. They have played each others bodies like a well oiled machine and they are all way too hot and bother for this to end anyway but quick. Mike pulls his heavy cock almost fully from the tight cavern of Erwin’s heat and slams back home with ample force that rocks the commander hard back into Levi who in turn gasps and jerks his hips up into Hanji’s waiting pussy. And so the rotation starts again with a snap of Mike’s hips and follows the pleasure down through each of their bodies before starting again and again. The whole act becomes desperate and wanton in a matter of no time and has everyone panting and moaning between the hot space of their flushed bodies. It is a viral need that pushes them to rock and thrust and kiss and lick and bite harder, deeper, faster. Hanji feels it first, chasing her second orgasm of the night and plants her hands on Erwin’s shoulds as she pumps her hips almost maniacally onto Levi’s cock who can do nothing but squeeze her waist and hold on tight. With these sweet little sounds falling freely from Hanji’s lips and escalating with each passing second, her walls clench desperately to the cock driving her wild and she cums in a whisper of a breath, her warm juices seeping around Levi’s cock as her walls flutter pleasantly in the waves of bliss that come over her. Erwin catches Hanji as she falls forward into him when her body gives out from the pleasure of it all. Levi starts cursing profusely from the way Hanji gets even warmer and wetter around his prick and he bucks into her desperately. 

“O-off, Hanji….now I’m g-ganna cum!”

Erwin helps lift Hanji from Levi’s cock and she kneels at the captain's side to take his throbbing cock in hand and with one firm stroke brings Levi off with a startled gasp. Levi’s cum shoots out in thick ropes and Hanji leans into the ejaculate to catch some on the tip of her nose and cheeks, her hand milking Levi for every last drop. Erwin groans as Levi’s orgasm forces his already snug ass to tighten like a vice around his cock when his muscles constrict. It only take a few more thrusts into that impossible heat and Erwin’s climax hits him like a ton of bricks and he cries and doubles over on top of Levi from the shear uninhibited force of the pleasure coursing through his body. Erwin’s lips blindly seek out Levi’s in the haze of his cum filling the smaller man up as he continues to rock through the tremors of his excitement. Levi latches onto Erwin and they kiss messily while Hanji runs soothing fingers through their sweaty hair with a warm smile. But Mike doesn’t let the peaceful moment last long, still having not found his own release Mike reminds Erwin of his cock plugging up his ass with a hard thrust. The power of it pushes Erwin’s softening cock to slosh in his own cum up Levi’s ass and jerks them both farther over the table. Mike is relentless and drives his hips furiously into Erwin’s ass, scratching the table across the ground as he goes deeper and harder in search of blessed relief. Levi and Erwin both cry out as their over stimulated bodies are fucked out, but they both take it and Erwin tries his best to offer is ass higher for the other to finish in. Hanji moves away from the men on the table and kneels next to Erwin to wrap her arms around Mike’s neck and pulls him down into a heated kiss. It is with his tongue halfway down Hanji’s throat and cock up Erwin’s ass that Mike finally lets go and empties a huge, hot load deep in the quivering walls of his commander’s asshole.

With an almighty sigh, Mike pulls away on shaky legs from the three on the table, smirking slightly when his cum drips messily from Erwin’s ravaged ass. Erwin pulls gently from Levi's drained body and grimaces lightly at the feel of spunk streaking down the inside of his thighs. But without the support of the larger man behind him, Erwin crumples to the floor in a heap of tired limbs and a ridiculous shit eating grin across his face, narrowly missing the puddle of Mike’s cum. Mike slumps back into a chair, still trying to catch his breath and find earth again after the mind numbing orgasm. Levi lays motionless in the same spot on the table with his legs dangling off the side at the knees, wide eyes staring at the beams in the high ceiling. 

“I think I’m dead...you insane bastards killed me.” 

Hanji laughs at Levi’s dramatics as she collects her glasses before snuggling down back around Levi’s pliant frame. Levi can’t even manage to get an arm around her, but Hanji just wraps it around her waist for him. Erwin seems comfortable enough on the cold hard floor, but still calls out to everyone.

“We should probably get out of here...it’s got to be close to 04:00 by now. The morning kitchen staff will be waking up soon.”

All three collectively whine at the idea of moving, and none of them actually make any move to do so - even Erwin whose idea it was. Instead they are content to bask in the divine aftermath of their always exhilarating sexual encounters for a few minutes more. 

Unbeknown, Eren stands stalk still in the dark doorway of the mess hall, having wanted to just get a glass of water and now needing something much more substantial. Without a sound or even breath, the young boy turns and walk back out into the very early morning air trying to convince himself it was all just a dream. He thinks he will go into town for breakfast though nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was Foursy. That should tell you how serious I take this shit.


End file.
